Love Hurts More
by Kaito-kuuun
Summary: Quinn Fabray. She got no idea after she got reaped in the 100th Annual Of The Hunger Games. Everything's changes. Well, Love Hurts More for her. Not for Cato. The Boy who's never knew that he met his true love...Quinn. (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**I DON'T OWN GLEE CAST, THE HUNGER GAMES, OR THE HUNGER GAMES' CHARACTERS. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's bad. well, enjoy :D**

* * *

"**LOVE HURTS MORE"**

**Chapter 1: "Prologue"**

**Quinn POV**

I woke up and find myself alone in this room. "Just as usual…" I said. Then, I start to take a bath, change my clothes and look in the mirror. "Yeah, I am the same old Quinn Fabray… the girl who lost her parents and then fell down to the darkness of life..."

Before, I lived in this District 2 with my parents, but they're gone. My mother fell down from the stair, and died. But my father died because of illness.

Those two things made me feel very down. I cried and never stop, and I fall down into the darkness of life.

But, one day, I met a boy. He rescues me back to the reality. He saved me. His name is Cato Hercules. He always helps me every time I feel lost. Every time I feel hurt. He's always there for me.

The sound of birds brings me back to the reality. I remember that today is the Reaping Day, and i dressed really nice. Now I'm ready to go.

I walk fast to go out from this house. I finally arrive and as soon as possible in my 16 year old girl's line. I close my eyes as I remember that this is 100th of the annual The Hunger Games or I can say it's The Quarter Quell.

The last time I watched television was when President Hasting announced that The Quarter Quell this time will be different, it's still the same that there are 2 tributes from each district. But the tribute can bring 1 friend to team up with in the Games. This means that we have to bring 1 friend to die together. But the teammate can't kill the tributes, but the Tributes can't kill the teammate too. If the tribute is dead, the teammate must dead too. How evil the Capitol is.

I was frustrated. I don't know what to do. If I was reaped, I don't know which friend I should bring. Because I don't have any friend, except….except...Cato. I wake up from the sudden horror and see that woman finally want to announce who will be the tribute girl from this district.

"As always, Ladies come up first. Let's see, the tribute girl is …. Quinn Fabray!" Boom, my mind explode. Just as I thought, it will be me. I try to be strong, because this Reaping Day will be watch by everyone in the Capitol and other Districts. So I run to the stage, and still stand strong.

That woman asks me. "Now, Quinn Fabray. Who will be your teammate in this Quarter Quell?". I grab the microphone with shiver on my body. I see people staring at me curiously and carefully. But my eyes catch something.. Cato. He smiles at me and wink at the same time. That's a sign, so I quickly say the name. "Cato… Cato Hercules!" That woman clap and everyone start to clap too. Cato run to the stage and grabs my hand and holds it. He whispers to me. "Thanks for notice my sign, I promise i will make your way safe back to this District after The Hunger Games." I relief and smile to him.

"Now, let's see who is the tribute boy from this district 2. Shall we?" the woman shout and she walk to the ball of the tributes boy's name. "Okay, let's see. The Tribute boy of District 2 is… Sam Evans!"

He walks to the stage and stand beside the woman. The woman asks him. "Now, who is gonna be your teammate?" "My sister, Clove Evans." He answers fast. Everyone start to clap. She run to the stage and stand very strong with her face glare at me. I don't know what she means. I never did anything wrong to her. All that I know is that she is Sam's step-sister. I know Sam because he is kind of my friend. But I try to ignore that. We shake hands to each other and smiles to people.

Then that woman lead us to different rooms, where we can meet our family or friends before we go can go to the train that bring us to The Capitol. But I don't have any friends or even family, so I decide to sit and watch the scenery by windows. I hate Capitol so much, because their selfishness to let poor people died. In District 2, my family and I are the poorest people in that District. That's why my dad died. He fell sick, because he didn't have any foods left, so do i. But I still have my energy, but my dad didn't so he died. I really hate Capitol.

But my hate of Capitol and my scared of this Game can't bring me back to my Parents. So I decide to….WIN…THIS….GAMES!

* * *

**I know ! this is so short ! I'm working hard. I have plans to do this fanfiction for the chapters and scenes. So i'm apologize if it's short or boring. Sorry ! well thanks for reading this. Please, review :)  
**


	2. The Start of The Beginning

**HELLO. LIKE I SAID. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS. Well, enjoy (: sorry if there's something wrong.**

* * *

**LOVE HURTS MORE**

**Chapter 2 : The Start Of The Beginning **

**Cato POV**

Stay Calm…

Stay Calm is all I can do right now. This is what i want to do, even i must sell my soul to the devils. I will do this. To keep Quinn save.

I sit in this room, I have promise my family. To go back with my love's one. Quinn.

My fist suddenly hit the wall. I have to become stronger than my fear. This is now or never.

At the same time, the weird-looking woman open the door. "Okay, we have to get ready. Let's go !" she said. So I just follow her order.

Finally, I arrive at the train with Quinn beside me, holding my hand tightly. "Let's do this, Quinn…" I say. She just nod in lost feeling.

When we arrive in the inside of the train, Quinn have been hypnotized by this fancy-looking living room. Well actually I feel the same, but not as much as Quinn. She stand and feel amaze by this. I just smile while looking at her face.

"This is…amazing…" Quinn whisper to me. I wink at her. "But not that amazing as you…" I giggle. She is just looking confuse at me.

The train suddenly goes fast. But all of us don't feel the fast of this train. When the two of us sit in the room, confusedly. This two person walk to this room. It's Sam and…. Oh God, Clove !

It's Clove, she's glaring at us. I close my eyes, and Quinn start to looking down. You know why I feel surprise ? Yeah, Me and Clove had a really precious time back then.

I had ever fall in love with her, she did too. But, when i met Quinn at the first time.. my heart stop, my eyes locked at her face and on my mind is a very beautiful pure girl I have ever seen.

When I start to stay close with Quinn, Clove stay far from me. She didn't want to meet me anymore. But at that time, I think It was okay. But actually it wasn't.

Sigh…

**Quinn POV**

Yeah, that girl again..

She's still glaring at me.. No.. us. Me and Cato. Why can that happen ? Is she a crazy person who's hungry to kill us ? but she can't. Unless, Sam do that.

Yeah, now Sam smiling warm at me. I answer with a smile too. But not as warm as his smile.

He and Clove sit down in front of us. Waiting for our escort and our mentors come.

This is what I called, awkward situation. No talks, no smiles, no chatter, no giggles and no eye-contact. Just quiet and take a deep breath.

This is take too many time, until that freaking woman or I can say our escort, come.

We are standing and looking directly at her. She's confuse, but her confuse is gone when our mentors comes.

"Well, hello there Tributes and Teammates. Great to see you all here !" says one of the mentor, the female one.

Sam smiles, Clove stays quietly, Cato looks at me, I confuses. Still, there's a quiet situation. But the male mentor finally break the lost moment. "Ehm, my name is Eros.. Eros Huntsman. Your Mentor." He talks in a very cold way. "Oooh, and I Mayar.. Mayar Miller! Your Mentor too. I'll help you survive the Games easily !" She talks cheerfully.

Suddenly i answer fast and loudly. " How ? How we can survive from this Games ?". "Ehm… Easy sweet girl. We can discuss it in few days ahead. So, just relax." She said and then smiles wickedly. I just nod a little for the answer.

"Now . everyone ! Let's just all get rest. It's already late. We have to fill our energy up !" Eros say loudly. "Wait ! Wait ! I haven't been introduce yet ? Why " The escort pout. "Hmm. You can do it. Now. Go." Eros answer.

"Well, my name is Mearlew Redgrave ! I am your escort, I can help you before the Games begin with all of things like interview and more ! Glad to meet you !" she introduce with a wide smiles on her face.

We're just faking our smiles together and then turn our body back and move to our different bedroom.

The Mentors did that too. The escort is confuse and she decide to do the same. "Finally, I can rest from this shocking day…" I said to myself. I sighed. I really don't know what I'm doing now… but I think it's okay. Well, no matter what, i have to do this. It must be fate. Sigh. I wish i can go back to the days where there's only me and my lovely parents.. But those days are gone now.

I lay down in the bed of my bedroom. It's much more comfortable than the bed i had in home back at district 2. Well of course that's true. But i just couldn't sleep right now. I'm both mentally and physically tired right now...  
I should have sleep, to get my energy back. To face this game. Sigh.. I wish i had a better life...

* * *

So..? how was it ? :D i hope you enjoyed and loves it. Well, i'm sorry if it wasn't good at all, i'm new. Please review (: thank you.


	3. The Fight, Stare and The Arrival

**Hello all! this is the chapter 3 :D it's already update cause i already made it before this ff posted in FFn :D well, whatever. DISCLAIMER : I don't own Glee, THG. i only own my official characters here. Enjoy (:**

* * *

**LOVE HURTS MORE**

**Chapter 3 : The Fight, Stare and The Arrival**

**Quinn POV**

"WAKEEE UUUP EVERYONEEEEE !" Mearlew shouts. I open my eyes of all the sudden shout. My eyes still can't open fully yet. But my ears are in the opposite condition.

"Ugh… this is so annoying." I sighed. I stand up from the bed and get ready to take shower.

After that, I choose a simple pink color dress that looks calm but yet pretty to wear. I go out from my room and headed to the dining room. "Good morning." Sam greet me. I answer with smile and say "Good Morning too. Have a nice sleep ?" . He answer "Yeah, and you ?". I nod for answer of yes.

Clove arrive at the Dining Room at the same time with Cato but from different place. He sit next to me and greet me. "Hello.." he says with a smile. I answer. "Hi" with a little cold smiles. But he knows there is something wrong with me. When he want to ask something, our Mentors come in.

"Hello everyone… Got a nice night?" Eros ask us curiously. We're just nod for an answer. "Hm what a nice 'Good Morning' from you all." He answer in a sarcastic way. Then he just sit down to the chair and start eat his breakfast.

I just feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry.." I apologize. "A **late apologize** will **never be accepted**." He answer. I just sigh for an answer. Mayar come and sit next to Eros.

"Hmm.. Okay. Everyone. Me and Eros already got a plan for you all !" she tell suddenly. Us, tributes and teammates stop eating suddenly and make 'how ?' faces.

"This is Hunger Games. The weapons and supplies won't never help you fully. You all need Personality , Image , and Skills to get you out from The Hunger Games. So you all need Different Personality, Images and skills to show the Capitol !" Eros give us orders.

We are all just surprise by Eros' words. But suddenly we understand. "So, what are you gonna do to us ?" Clove ask. "Discover you all !" Mayar reply. "How ?" I ask.

"Base on your true self. Sam, what's your skill?" Eros ask. "Hmm, Combo fighting with no weapons and long sword." Sam answer. "How about you Little girl?" Eros headed to asking me.

"No… I can't fight. But, I can run fast." I reply weakly.

"Weak!" Clove shout at me. I start to feel angry. I stand up and slap Clove's face very hard. Clove's anger starts to fire up. She starts to pull my hair. It hurts and I try to take off her hand off of my hair. But it starts to feels more hurt. So I punch her elbow and she almost fall off but then I quickly grab her shirt's collar to make her stand up again.

At the same time Cato and Sam stop us by sparing us far from each other. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENING?" Mearlew blabbering, but everyone ignore her. "Girls, you two better not fight each other! or else you two don't want to survive this games nicely, don't you ?" Mayar calming us down.

"But she start it ! She insult me !" I defend myself. "No I'm not! I'm saying the truth! The fact! The reality, you suck!" Clove shout at me. "Now stop you're two!" Eros shouts angrily and loudly.

Everyone's calm down, including me. I was so angry with Clove. I want to punch her again. But Cato hugs and holds me. Ugh, what is he thinking about he's doing right now. This is all garbage.

I just want to finish all of this already. **I'm so mess right now.**

**Clove POV**

Huh. Quinn is sucks. She thinks she can do anything. She thinks she rule this place. I will show her what is a real fight. I will make a plan to destroy her, by using my brother. But there's something wrong with him too. I think he likes this pathetic-lost girl. Poor him.

This is insane, i will do better to be a tribute girl from District 2 than Quinn do. I can fight with my knives and she ? she can't fight at all. All she can do is cry, and nothing left. She said she can run fast ? Funny.

But that boy, Cato. He's still the same. He is still care about Quinn. Why he still can't understand me ? Do I really have to be like this ? to hide my feelings for him ? **My life is already over…**

I can't handle this anymore…

**Cato POV**

I hold Quinn and hug her really tight. I can feel there is something wrong with her. She feels broken. I want to save Quinn no matter what happen. **I will sacrifice myself for one and only my Quinn.**

My life changed after I met Quinn. Before I met her, I used to be a very badass person in the District 2 yet at the same time cool and popular among girls. I can get anything that i want, 'cause I had lots of sidekicks back then.

I ever had a crush on a girl who was just pull Quinn's hair. Yes. Clove Sevina. She was sweet yet still dangerous before. But now, she's very different from the Clove I used to know. Sigh, actually she is just look alike Quinn, her parents gone as well.

But the Evans family adopts her. That's why she got 'Evans' name. Yeah, the difference of Clove and Quinn is just not only that. After Clove lost her parents, she didn't fall to the darkness of life. She's became such a stronger person. She learns how to fight to defend herself from dangerous, but her heart was still broken. That's why I ever helped her to live this life again.

I think she ever had crush at me, like I did. But everything is change when I met Quinn. After I met Quinn, I became so much far from Clove, 'cause that's what she wants. Maybe she hurt that her crush is with another girl.

Sigh. That's what I did. **Hurting everyone's heart**. That's why I don't want to do the same on this girl. She is special. She's different. I know that from the first time her eyes gaze at mine.

But something make me back to the reality. Someone is staring deeply at me, a stare full of meanings. Clove is directly staring at me, not glaring at me anymore. Finally…

"Cato… Cato…. Cato !" Quinn call my name. "Huh?" I answer confusedly. "Please let me go. You're still hugging me." She said. Suddenly, I release the hug and blushing. "S-sorry…" I apologized. She's just ignoring me. But suddenly the train stops. But after we're look at the windows. We are in the Capitol.

We already arrive at the Capitol. Okay. Everything will be prepared. Sigh. Everything will start. The opening ceremonial, the Interview, the training center, the games and more. The train open the door and we're already holding with each other tribute and teammate.

But after the dark situation in the train, all we can see now is lights, camera's lights everywhere. Until few people grab us so suddenly. We're shocked. There's one person lead us to a room, and suddenly we're unconscious. The only thing I remember before I fell unconscious is… I hold Quinn's hand tightly with love.

* * *

**So, how was it ? good ? bad? well thanks if it's good, and i'm sorry if it's bad. I want to say my thanks. I want to THANKS to this 4 people who helped me :D for Nerin, my best friend. She's the first one to supporting me :) . Next, is Reem. She's the best too! she helped me and supported me too (: love you. Then these two people who helped me to post this fanfiction in FFN :'D Neko-Chamaa(Chizu-san) and (Lorraine) you really helped me :D Well, okay then. See you all readers in next chapter :D**


	4. Loves That I Didn't Realize

**Hello everyone, this is chapter 4 for you all ! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee Cast, The Hunger Games or their characters. Well, enjoy this chapter 4! :D  
**

* * *

**LOVE HURTS MORE**

**Chapter 4 : Loves That I Didn't Realize**

**Cato POV**

I woke up and see my self covered in a thin cloth. But suddenly, I notice. Now I'm on cleaning process. Clean my body. Ugh. This sucks. All I want to see now is Quinn. I don't know where she is right now. Or maybe she's in the same thing too? Nobody knows.

Sigh. "Already wake up, good-looking?" a woman asks me with a smile on her face. Her looks is not as a crazy Capitol's people. She's just...Normal. Except for her golden lips. "Y-yeah, umm…Where am I? And-and where is Quinn?" I ask more. "Just relax, sweet boy" she answer with a calm smile.

"My name is Lynn. I'm the one who will help Quinn and her teammate becomes so Marvelous and Magical" she answers with a very calm smile. "Come here you three..." she calls a few people.

"You three better taking him up and finish him. He almost finish, although his skin needs to be whiter. I have to go to her place." Lynn orders this people. "Yes, we can do it." The three answer. Before she gone, I asks her something."Wait, where is Quinn? You haven't answered my question..."

"She is in another room, doing the same thing like you. But she almost finish. You can meet her later." She answer with a smile and go to other room where Quinn is now.

"Well, my name is Alexis!" the-blond-woman-with-weird-looking-with-weird-makeup introduced her name. "Oh, and my name is Mehron!" said the-man-with-a-blue-hair-looking-with-weird-eyebrows."Oooh, and-and I, Charis !" the-woman-with-ginger-hair-and-pale-skins said.

"Nice to meet you all, I know. You're Quinn's prep team right..?" I answer. Everyone nods of happily as an answer and suddenly doing their works. Sigh. I'm being the object of this insane people's work.

**Quinn POV**

"NO...!" I shouted while wake up from having a scary dream. My parents got killed again, in front of my eyes. Suddenly someone open the door in this empty room.

"Hello, sweet girl" she said with a warm smiles in her face. "H-hi… who are you?" I ask. "Let me introduce my self, I'm Lynn. I am the one who will make you look perfect in front of the Capitol." She answers.

I blink few times until I realize that she is my and Cato stylish. "W-wow… But wh-when I'll get the change?" I ask again.

"You already got it." She smiles and then takes out a mirror that reflects me on it. I surprise. What I can see right now, it's not the Quinn Fabray I knew. "I… no… is this me for real?" I ask of unbelievable."

"Yes. It's you. It's still the same you." She confronts me. I still can't believe it. My hair is a bit longer; I think she put hair extension in my hair. It looks more blonde. My eyelashes are in a very good shape. My lips look so hot. Don't know why, but I feel my skin is whiter than before.

"T-thanks…" Suddenly I want to hug her tightly. So I do that. "No, it's okay. It's already my job to do that" she answers with a calm smile. I still hug her, until she says that I can meet Cato. So I release the hug, and suddenly go out and see Cato in thin cloth like me.

I don't care if anything will happen; I just want to hug him so much. So I do that, tightly. He smiles and holds me too.

I smiles too. Now we're lead to our houses where the tributes and their teams live before The Games Day. Sigh. I just want to get a rest right now. So after we arrive at the house, I run to my room and go sleep. I know they're calling me for dinner. But I ignore them. I'm just so tired…

**Sam POV**

Sigh. This day is really tiring. I haven't got any rest at all. I'm so sick right now. I looks like a sick-people with a little pale skin of mine. Clove seems upset with her changes too. Now I don't know what I should do. Oh, dinner. There must be some talks about the preparation before the games and other events.

But, where's Quinn? I didn't see her today. Maybe I can chit-chat with her. Become closer to her. But, sigh. Where is she right now?... This is useless. Now I remember one thing. I think she is on her room. So I try to knock her door's room.

"Quinn..?" as I said with a knock on a door. Surprise, she opens it. "Yeah..? Do you need something from me?" she asks. "Um-y-yeah. Can I ask you something?" I ask nervously. "Sure, you can." She said with a smile.

"S-so... um... why you don't go to our dinner together? I-I mean our teams and mentors dinner. Yeah." I still ask her nervously. She sighs. "Well, I'm kinda tired…" "But you have to eat!" I cut off.

"You don't have to cut my talk. But it's okay, let's go eat." She walks out from room and let me walk beside her.

We arrive at the dining room. It looks comfortable and has a big and long table, and there are at least 9 chairs around it. I sit between Clove and Ivanna, my prep team's leader. In front of me is Eros. I eat some chicken soup and my favorite dessert, banana split ice cream. Yummy. While I want to eat the chicken on my soup, I look at Quinn. She has a depress face. I want to ask her what's wrong. But Cato already did that, whisper. Sigh.

"Hm… so, what's our plan?" I ask to beat the silence. "We already know you're skills. So maybe we just need your personality..." Eros tell us. "Like... what?" I ask again. "It's your personality, it comes out from yourself naturally" Mayar tell us with a smile.

"As I was saying, the last days before the Games are really one chance, now or never. It will help you in the Games. Make sure, all of Capitol remembers you." Eros orders us. "But, how can we do that? Please, don't tell us to do something stupid." Clove asks Eros.

"I don't know. Maybe you have to do something stupid, or you have to do something heroic and make you strong. It's the tactic. Think about it for yourself." Eros giving us hints.

"Well, I just don't want that one of us going to do something stupid." Clove smirks and glances at Quinn. "Well, yeah, like do something heroic but it ends up in something stupid." Quinn answers with roll in her eyes.

Cato and I giggle slowly and quietly together. It's funny. "Well, whatever." Clove replies.

"Okay, I and Ivanna already have plans to make you four looks amazing." Lynn suddenly tells us. "Yeah, it's going to be fantastic yet magical at the same time!" Ivanna replies.

"Good job then." Mayar answer them. "I wish Capitol will hypnotized by your super-genius plans." She adds some words.

Us tributes and teammates look at each other and nod at each other. "Thanks" we say together with smiles on our faces to Lynn and Ivanna. "Your welcome." They're both replies with smiles.

"Okay, as dinner already end. Why don't we all get rest? It's tiring, and tomorrow you're four will go to the Opening Ceremonial. Go prepare yourself for it, and Goodnight all!" Eros orders us.

"Yes" we're all 4 answers him. As the mentors, prep's team leader, and our escort go to their room, weirdly, we sit at the sofa at the same time together.

"Sigh, it's going to be a big day tomorrow." Quinn starts the conversation. "Yeah, I'm so-not ready." I answer. "Well, but we have to this. This is our destiny." Cato replies. "But, yeah. Not like this way." Clove replies sarcastically.

Clove is right. This is not what I ever think about, for my future. "Oh, I hope our prep's teams will be smart to not make us looking very stupid." Clove says.

"**_Look we're here together because not for our own decision…_**" I say. Clove cut off my words. "I'm here because of you, brother." "I'm here **only because of Quinn**." Cato says and smiles to Quinn. "Yeah, so how about a peaceful night before everything starts tomorrow. **Let's pray and wish for something you really want…**while we're holding hands." I order them.

"Sam is right; we should do this, at least, once or twice." Quinn agrees.

"Okay then… Let's start this." I say. We're start to holding hands; I hold Clove and Quinn hands. Cato is same with me. I hope that **_us four will be safe together, and can come home to district 2 together._** Yeah it's impossible, but I don't care. Everything is _possible_ for me.

**Cato POV**

I wish that, Quinn and I will be safe together and nothing will happen to us and both of them. Yes, Sam and Clove; and **_something will happen and let us four wins this freak game._**

**Clove POV**

I hope that I can be **_safe from this game._** Please, let my brother safe too. I love him. He always makes me smile. Best brother ever. Even he is my step-brother. He is not mean. Not like my step-parents. They always insult me and treat me badly.

Oh, I hope Cato safe too. I wish he isn't getting injured at all. Oh, I forget. I hope Quinn safe too. Why? Because, if Quinn isn't safe; Cato isn't too. **_My life sucks__._**

**Quinn POV**

I wish and hope all of us will be safe. I wish we can come home safely. I don't care about this game. **_I wish Capitol vanish. Disappear from us._** Please, let that happen

As we open our eyes together cause Sam orders us. I look at their faces. Hopes and Wishes are in their faces.

They're feels lost. But suddenly, we're smiles together. "Thank you all." I say.

"You're welcome" they say together. I don't know this feeling. I feel like they love me. But, the fact is, Clove hates me, Sam really doesn't know anything about me. Only Cato knows.

After that, we suddenly realize that it's very late. So we're deciding to go sleep. We're all walk to our room together, in different directions. Before I go walk in to my room, I say. "Goodnight all, hope you all can face tomorrow and days ahead."

"You too, Quinn." Cato replies me. "Of course I can." Clove replies me. "Yes, we have to face it. We can do it together." Sam answers.

"Yeah… Goodnight." I say and walk in to my room. They're doing the same.

Now I'm all alone in my room, and I'm tired. So I decide to just go sleep. I lay-down in bed, and grab the blanket and sleep. Now all I can think about is, I don't realize that I have people who really love me, deeply. Thanks everyone. I smile and go to sleep…

* * *

**SO ? how was the chapter 4 ? :) Please review this. Thank you :D For the chapter 5 , i almost finish it. Almost. So don't be hurry of it. Enjoy this chapter, first and then the next one :) well, thank you for read it. Don't forget to review it (: thank you.  
**


	5. Interstice of Love

**Hello, chapter 5 updated! (: Disclaimer : i don't own glee cast, the hunger games. Well, enjoy :)**

* * *

**LOVE HURTS MORE**

**Chapter 5: Interstice of Love**

**Quinn POV**

The sounds of bird singing, the fresh air, and the sunlight that warm my face. It's already in the morning.

I woke up and try to sit down in the grass. Last time I remember that I was slept in the house of tribute. But whatever, I think that's my only long nightmare.

As I try to control my sight, I saw two person walk approaching me. I just be quiet and carefully watch them.

When the couple came to me, suddenly I remember. Those persons are my lovely parents. I ran to them and hugged them tightly with tears streaming down on my face.

"Dad, mom…" I cried and still hug them. They both replied me with warm voices. "Yes, dear?" they smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I miss you two. Like so much…" I still cried. I continue."Where were you going last months?" They replied me with a convince voices. "We both lost, dear." My mother stroked my hair. "I can't find the way to come home."

"Yes, I was searching foods for you and your mother in somewhere. But I lost. I'm sorry." My dad answered me. "It's okay dad and mom. I'm glad that you two back." I cried and hugged them again.

"But we won't be here for so long. We need to tell you something important. We have a message for you. This is important; don't ever try to forget it." My father told me in the deep voice.

"No, please don't go. Please don't!" I begged with a cry. "We must leave. Sweetie." My mother told me. I sighed deeply and start to cry more. "Look, we want to stay with you for long time. Like before, but we have to go. **Remember, all you need to do is try to find a love instead of war and hatred. Don't fight if it's don't need.**" My father told me in the deep voice.

"**Yes, love is all you need, my girl.**" She told me with a cry on her face.

"But-but, **what if Love hurts? Hurts more than anything?**" I cry and shouted.

At the same time, the view and all of the beautiful things in this place turn into a dark place.

"NO…!" I shouted strongly and woke up on the bed in the Tributes House.

I cry with a fear on my mind. Then, the door opened. Cato, Sam, Eros and Mayar appeared. Cato and Sam come near to me. Mayar sit beside me. "What's wrong? Quinn?" she worried and let my head lay on one of her shoulder.

I sobbed. "N-no… my parents come to me. I talked to them. But suddenly, they're gone. I need them!" I cried.

"It's alright, Quinn. That's just a dream." She hugged me. For some reason, I love Mayar. She is a great person. She understands everyone's feelings. Like what she did to me. Let me lay my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Mayar… I love you." I sobbed and hugged her once again. But suddenly Clove come to my room. She made a hateful face and said. "Once weak, will always be weak. **You weakling!**" she shouted at me.

My anger rises up. When I try to run and chase Clove, Eros grabbed my hand and shouted at me. "Stop…! Quinn, stops chasing her! Clove, don't insult her and go back to your room!" Clove shouted "Fine!" she sighed.

"Okay, we need to go to preparation room in less than 40 minutes! So prepare all of your things. Prepare yourself too for the Tributes Parade!" Eros shouted at us.

"And… don't forget to make people in the crowd, everyone in the Capitol likes you, because, they're one of your savers too in the game!" Mayar told us.

"Understand everyone?" Eros asked. We replied yes. "Now I need to tell Clove about this." Eros said. "No, just let me do it." Sam volunteered. "Okay then." Eros relieved.

"Thank you." Sam thanked Eros and excused himself. "Excuse me then." He went straight forward to Clove's room.

**Clove POV**

Quinn is such a crybaby! Sigh. Why everything is my fault. I didn't do anything wrong at all. This is unfair. I hate her. She's the attention seeker or whatever it is. Well, my brother going to kill her anyway in few days. So she'll be disappearing from my sight. But, that means Cato too. I don't want to lose him, even I couldn't have him. "AGHHH!" I shout while kicking chair in my room.

Sam comes in. He looks surprise for all what I did with that chair. He looks mad but when he sees mess expression in me, he suddenly hugs me and tries to calm me down. Well, it works. Only him, my brother can do that. No one can do that to me.

"Hey, are you okay sis?" he asks. I nod for an answer. He sits next to me. "Listen, we can go out from all of this. We can win!" he tries to cheer me up. My face suddenly becomes brighter.

He has a point. But, Cato…

I sigh very deeply. Sam notices it. "Hey, Clove… Please, tell me, what's wrong?" he asks curiously.

"Well, we can win for sure. Cause we're strong." I smile. "But there is a problem…"

"Cato… Cato is the problem!" I shout to him.

"What? Why? Is he annoy you or something?" he asks me

I answer in angrily tone. "No! **Cato is a problem! Because I can't win this game without him! I love him!** Now you know it!"

"Clove… I'm sorry. I didn't know it. Sigh..." he apologizes. I sighed deeply and angrily. Suddenly he hugs me. He keeps hugging me tightly. "Clove, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive your rude brother?" he asks.

I nodded. "I'll forgive you." Sam's face turns happier "Now, we have to go to the preparation room in less than 1 hour." "What? Sigh... okay then. You can go first..." I try to make him go for a while.

"No. I won't. We will go to the place together. Let's go!" He defends his self. "Ugh, fine then." Then we go out together and see Quinn and Cato ready to go down with the others.

**Quinn POV**

When we're ready to come down with the others, they go outside from the room. Sam smiles to me, but Clove looks the other direction.

They walk near us. I smiles back to Sam. "Hey Sam, are you ready with the Tributes Parade?" I talk to him. "Well, kind of. Little bit nervous now." He laughs a little. "How about you?" he asks.

"As you can see, i'm very nervous right now. I dunno what to do." I sigh. "Well you need to be that someone who Capitol wants to bet on you and gives you sponsors." Eros interrupts us. "Well, yeah. Whatever." I shake my head.

"Um, Clove... I'm sorry for what I did like minutes ago." I apologize. Clove doesn't say anything. She's just keeping looking straight forward. I sigh once again.

As we walk down the hall, we're going to the preparation room. Where the stylists and the prep teams giving all their best skills to make us look perfect. I just lost. I don't know what to do. So I just let them do anything to me. I can't concentrate anymore…

Sigh.

* * *

**Well how was that ? :D agaaain, Quinn and Clove fights. Finally we know that Clove is still love Cato, sweeet. The next chapter is about Tribute Parade and more. Wondering what they're gonna wear in next chapter ? then, keep reading! and please review! thank you. i love you all!**


End file.
